


Lies and secrets

by Rosette82



Category: Thor (Movies), loki x reader - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Loki Falls In Love, Romance, Some Swearing, developing romantic relationship, eventually sex, fall in love, rude language, you fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an Earthling who live in Asgard. Lied excuses to invitations to parties for 10 years. And now, you are invited again and can't refuse it. There you meet someone you never thought would lay eyes on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation and party

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic about Loki. Don't know how it will turn out. Be nice please and hope you like it :)

Yet another party to attend. How many do they have in one week?! You stared at the envelope with a royal seal and stamp. You sighed while opening it, you never liked parties but you did attend if you had to. Mostly by force it felt.

The invitation said it was to celebrate Thor's birthday.

"Since when did they celebrate birthdays?" You spoke to yourself.

Talking to yourself was something you always did. Because you didn't have any friends, nor your neighbors. You were different from the others. It didn't show at all but you knew you were. It was a secret you had held for years and years.

You skipped the middle part of the invitation and read the last sentences:

 _'No exception is approved. This is a royal celebration that we hope you understand._ '

Great.. Now you couldn't lie to not attend. You lied on mostly all invitations you got. This was the first one you couldn't lie an excuse for about 10 years ago.

The party was held at the palace tomorrow evening. You went to your closet to see what you could wear. The only 'fancy' dress you owned was a orange and black dress that looked like a pumpkin. You got it as a gift from your parents years ago before they passed away. They weren't your real parents but they took care of you like if you were their own.

Tears rolled on your cheek and you hugged the dress tight. You loved the dress a lot and wore it every year on a special day. Halloween if you remembered it right.

How come you know about that? Well it isn't difficult to understand. You are a earthling, more or less was until your 'Asgard parents' took care of you. And how could that even happen? You didn't know the whole truth in detail but you came here when you were a child. They hid a plant in your food you ate to slow your aging. So no one could see who you really was. By that you acted more like the other children and your parents didn't have to worry.

But it all changed when you reached teenage. There was no word for anything called teenage on Asgard. A 13 year old was a young adult in their world and they were not prepared. You didn't act like your parents hoped, you skipped some classes from your school. Sometimes you skipped a day or two. Your dad scolded you when he knew about your bad grades and you were not allowed stay up late on the nights. They acted like parents on Earth.

You putted back your dress into the closet and dug after a pair of shoes. The only one you could find was a pair of dark blue ballerina shoes. They almost looked like black and you thought no one will notice them. None of your shoes matched your clothes. You could if you wanted buy new ones but it never came to your mind. You were not poor, your parents had a nobility and had been pretty rich for a time. Your house that you were living in was smaller to the size than your old childhood house. You moved after a year when your parents passed away and dismissed the servants so you lived alone.

”Don’t worry mother and father. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” You passed an old painting of your parents. It was the one you hated at first when you were a little child. And by the time you became to like it because it was the only one that showed your parents when they were young. You guessed it was painted after their marriage.

You looked back at the mail to see if there was something else. There was nothing important so you went back to your pumpkin dress. You tried it on to see if it still fit. It did around your body but the sleeves around your arms were tight and short. Also the skirt didn’t touch the floor.

You must have grown a little since the last time you wore it. _And fatter…_

An idea popped up from your head that you could remove the sleeves but you remembered that unmarried girls wasn’t allowed to show their skin in public places. Very old-fashioned and you couldn’t have your hair down like you always had it.

”I hate royalty!” You growled and carefuly took off your dress.

Now you really wanted the day to come so you could be there and then go home. If the party was boring like they all are, you decided to go home. You knew it would spread bad rumors about you. But wasn’t you known already? It had been 10 years since you last attened a party.

 

~*~

 

The night came and was on your way to the palace. You walked the whole way because you didn’t own a horse or a cart that you could drive.

When you reached the great door you saw many man and woman step out from their carts and walked inside. A great dressed man stopped them and asked for thier names and their invitation. They gave it to him and he made a gesture to them to continue inside.

You did the same when it was your turn and as soon you walked in you heard giggles from other girls.

_”What kind of dress is that?”_

_”She looks ridiculous. It’s not a masquerade.”_

You kept walking and followed the stream of people. Later you all reached a big golden door that opened and you and the others walked inside. It was the throne room. You turned your head a few times and saw people drink and laugh with each other. Those who laughed loudly you suspected were drunk from the wine. And the men couldn’t stop their hands off the giggling women.

Mingle with the others until the royal family turned up was one of the parts you hated. You made your way to the wall and leaned your back at it. You watched the guests drink and laugh at silly jokes. More people entered from the golden door and soon the room was loudly. You couldn’t hear your own thoughts through the noise.

”Can’t they show up already?” You hide your face with one hand and sighed.

”Taking their time, don’t they?” You heard a male voice to your right. You didn’t expect that someone would answer.

You glanced to your right without removing your hand off your face. There stood a tall man with brown hair with black clothes. He was holding a glass of wine and sipped it now and then. When he noticed your glaring you quickly watched the people again.

”My lady, you don’t look amused. Can I offer you a drink?” He asked whiteout taking his eyes off you.

You noticed that they’re were green. A beautiful color that looked like emeraldes.

”Thanks. But no thank you.” You tried to be polite. ”I don’t take offers from strangres.”

”Then would you like to get to know each other?”

”Aren’t you straight forward to ask a lady to get to know each other without telling your name first?” You crossed your arms and you heard rips from your sleeves. You looked up at him and hoped he didn’t heard it too.

”I hope I will see you again soon.” He said quickly and walked towards the crowd.

”What?” You followed him with your eyes. You lost him when he disappeared among the others.

”What a cheeky one! I hope I don’t see him again.”

Later another big golden door opened and everyone got quiet. They all looked at the direction were the door was and there came the king, Odin and his queen, Frigga. Followed by their first born child, Thor and his brother Loki.

Thor’s face was indeed happy. He spilled wine on the floor from his glass as he waved. He stood on his father’s side when he sat down on his throne. While Loki stood beside his mother’s throne.

The king presented himself and held a speech that felt it took forever to finish. When he was done he spoke that the party could begin.

_Hasn’t it already begun?_

You stayed near the wall and avoided the others. It didn’t took long until a few of the guests were drunk. Your ears hurt from the noise and couldn’t stand it. You wanted to leave the room but that would be selfish.

_Selfish my ass! I’m leaving!_

You left your spot and walked towards the door you came from. But a guard stopped you.

”No one is allowed to leave until midnight.”

”Midnight!? Who said you have to stay that long?”

”On the invitation. Did you not read it well?”

Frustrated you went back to your old spot, only to see a couple make out. You turned and went to another spot but you saw the same thing. _Give them a bloody own room!!!”_

You then passed the throne without looking up at them. Eyes were focused on the balcony which you hoped wasn’t occupied.

”She looked bitter. What could have happend to her?” Thor said when he saw you pass them like ghots.

”Who is she anyway?” He looked at his mother.

”I am afraid that I don’t know. We invited many and it is hard to know who is who.” She answered.

”Son, if you want to know who she is. Then all you have to do is go after her.” His father told him.

”I know but I think I will wait until she has calmed down.” He looked over at the guests and spotted a group of girls. He smiled and walked down from the stairs.

The all father sighed when he saw his son leave his place to join the girls.

”Do not be upset. It is his party after all.” Frigga smiled calmly at him. 


	2. Talk and dance

You sat down on a chair near a small table and sighed. Rolled your eyes everytime another silly girl giggled from a stupid joke. By glaring at them you could see they were shining. Every god or children of gods had a golden shining aura. It remebered you of pictures of old paintings you saw from a book you looked at when you were little. Why you could see it was a mystery for you but you guessed how humans saw gods or other high status creatures.

You wondered if they could see it too or it was just you.

Footsteps was heard on the stone floor and it got closer to your direction. When you turned your head you could see it was the young man with brown hair and green eyes again. His aura was different from the others, it was silver-blue. Something you had never seen before.

”I hoped to see you again.” He smiled as he bowed at you before he sat down on the opposite chair. ”I was looking for you. You must have disappeared durning the All-Father’s speech.”

”Nope, I was there the whole time.” You answered as you crossed over your right leg over your left. ”I just wished he would talk so long.”

”It bores you out?”

"A little.” You sighed.

”Want some food?” He asked.

”No thanks. I’m not hungry.”

”May I ask why you are sitting out here alone?” He leaned on the table.

”Pass the time so I can go home.”

”Is the party boring?”

”Yes, it is!” You crossed left leg over your right.

”Same for me.” He said quietly.

”What?” You looked at him.

”Nothing.” He said quickly.

There was not much talking with the two of you. You were in a little bad mood for not going home like you wanted. Music was heard from the room and men was laughing and yelling.

”Care for a dance?” He stood up and was standing beside you.

You looked up at him. You had learned to dance but you never enjoyed it. Not since when the men stepped on your feet.

”Are you a great dancer? If my feet hurts then I will blame you for not be able to walk home.” You sounded a little rude but you was telling the truth.

He chuckled but still held out his hand for you. ”I can assure you that I won’t step you your small cute feet.”

You took his hand and he walked with you to the centre of the balcony. It was larger then you imaged and he stopped in the middle. Putted his other hand on your waist and pulled you closer to him. He listened closely to the music and counted the beat.

”You ready?” He looked down at you.

You nodded and when the next beat came he started moving to the music. He was fast and you almost tripped backwards when he walked forwards.

”Oops, I’m sorry.” He spoke while he pulled you closer to him.

You had a feeling he did it on purpose and gave him ’it’s-all right-smile.’ The dance continued and you quiet enjoyed it but something bugged you. You didn’t know his name.

”May I ask who you are?” You asked.

”I'm only a shadow that walks around the palace. Shows up at parties and tempts me and another young girl.” He looked down at you with a dark look.

You got goose bumps and he felt it. His smile got wider and his face relaxed. ”I’m sorry if I scared you. It is not real. Do not worry.

"I didn't mean like that."

”I’m a shadow of my brother.” He said while he spun you around.

”You have a brother?” You spun back to his chest.

”Yes but he isn’t my real brother. I was adopted.”

”I see. Will you tell me your name? You have ignored my question for a while now.” You said nagging.

”Can you guess it? I have already told you hints.” He bend you down. You frowned your eyebrows in confusing.

”Hints? What hints?”

”Think back, my lady. Think back.” He grinned and pulled you back.

 _Think back on what_ _?_ You thought.

”You said you have a brother. Everyone here can have a brother.”

”Not a real brother.” He corrected.

”But how can I possibly know how many of the guests here is adopted?” You sounded annoyed.

”How many of the families here have adopted children?”

 _I am adopted._ ”I don’t know.” You spoke.

”I will give you another hint. Listen carefully.” He made a turn and another turn with you.

”I do not like my brother.”

”You don’t like your brother?” You sounded even more confused.

”Yes. Now guess. You have until the dance is over.”

”What?”

”Guess, the time is ticking.” He grinned.

”You are enjoying this aren’t you?”

He just smiled and continued to dance with you.

_He is adopted, he is the shadow of his brother? I don’t get that. And he hates his brother. Isn’t it normal to ’hate’ their sibling? He only talked about his brother nothing about himself. How am I supose to figure out his name? He didn’t even gave me the frist letter!_

”Hurry up or it will be over.” He whispered.

_He presses on time, which makes me stressed. He really likes it!! Think Y/n! Think!_

_I have only heard rumours that the younger prince Loki doesn’t get along so well with others. And I’ve seen him running after his brother once or a few times when I was younger. He always followed him… Shadow of his brother…? Is this man who I’m dancing with.. Loki!?_

Your eyes froze when you was starring at him. Was he really Loki? The thought went back and forth in your head. It couldn’t be true?

”I interpret your expression that you've figured it out. I’m impressed.” He smiled. ”Not many can figure it out.”

”Not when you say any clues about your name.” You muttered.

”That would have been too easy and no fun.”

”Why are you in disguise?” You asked curiously.

”Oh this?” He looked down at himself and then he used his magic and shifted to his real form. But only for a brief moment. ”I do it for fun and not to attract attention. For both me and you.”

”Do you do everything for fun? To enjoy yourself?”

”Yes I do.” He shortly said. ”Now you have get to know me a bit. And I think it’s my turn now to know a little bit of you. Starting right after this dance.”

”What do you want to know?” You followed him with another spun and you could hear the music play it’s last pice.

”Anything.” He simply said and the music stopped. He let go of you and you both applauded like the others.


	3. Company

What could you tell him? There were no way you could tell him the truth. He would definitely send you away from your home and probably away from Asgard!

You froze at that thought and formulated what you was going to say.

”Well? Are you going to tell me about you or not?” He was leaning on the fence to the balcony.

”Impatient?” You leaned on the fence beside him.

”It bores me to wait.” He sighed and crossed his arms. ”What takes you so long?”

”Words. Well my name is y/n Mattisdotter. I live in a house in the town. My father was a teacher in a school for children and my mother a herb collector. She knew all kinds of herbs and she taught me a little.” You started and everything was true.

”Was? They are not here at the party with you?”

”They passed away a few years ago.” You looked down at the stone floor.

”I am sorry. I did not..I mean I did not know.” He apologized.

You told him what you did on your free time and what you worked with. You had a small job as a waitress in a dilapidated cafe. It was still running but the income was low and the owner was old. The poor old woman never had a chance to renovating the house and refused to tear it down.

”That sounds troublesome. Why do you even work there?” He asked.

”Because I have known the old lady since I was little. I used to follow my parents to shop and we always took a break from the shopping in that cafe.” You explained.

”I also love the place. It’s small and comfy. It also has history which I like. The old woman told stories that she had worked there when she was in my age. She showed some pictures of her and the shop.” You continued.

”Anything else you want to know?” You asked while talking.

”I think I have heard plenty. If not, I will ask you.” He stood up and turned his head at the crowd inside the Palace.

”What can I call you in that form?” You asked.

”What?” He turned his head to you.

”In your disguise. What can I call you?”

”Owl.”

”Owl? Like the bird?” You asked confused.

”Yes. Any more questions?”

”No.”

”Good.”

You both talked for a little longer until a bell was heard. You didn’t mind to count the clock act but Loki took out a pocket watch and looked down at it.

”It’s midnight.” He noted and putted it back into his pocket.

”Midnight? Then it means I can go home!” You smiled and started to walk back to the ball room.

”Wait!” You heard him call and he catched up behind you.

”Do you really want to leave?” He followed you out from the ball room and down on the long hallway.

”Don’t try to convince me. I’ve been here since the party begun and now it’s getting late. I want to take off this dress and crawl into my bed to get some nice sleep.” You walked quickly through the long hallway.

”Then I will follow you to your carriage.”

”Carriage? I didn’t ride a carriage to get here. I walked.”

”You didn’t ride one?” He looked confused and sounded like he didn’t believe in you.

”No.” You were soon at the staircase.

He stopped you when you only had walked down a few steps.

”Allow me to take you home in my carriage.”

”No need to. I can walk by my own.”

”Do you know who you are talking to? I insist.” He grabbed you hand and hugged it lightly.

”Fine.” You sighed.

He smiled and called to one of the guards to bring his carriage. When you both had reached the end of the staircase, his carriage was right in front of you. He opened the door and let you in first before he followed you and closed the door.

You told him you address and the carriage started to move.

”This isn’t your real carriage right?”

”Of course not. My real is more glorious than this pice of wood.” He spat.

”I like it. It’s cozy and it has enough room for two people. If my skirt to the dress had been larger then I guess you wouldn’t fit.”

”I would make me fit somewhere. I want to make sure you reach your home safety.”

”Why do you care so much about me? I thought it wasn’t your character.”

”It isn’t. But I can’t send you home alone. My mother wouldn’t be pleased if I did.” He looked down at his lap.

”Aww mommy’s little boy~” You teased and giggled.

He looked up at you with an ice cold glaze and you stopped.

”Sorry.” You looked down at your lap ashamed.

”You do dare to tease a prince and humiliate him. Brave of you and be glad that I don’t punish you.” He crossed his arms.

”And why not?”

”Cause it’s interesting.” He simply said.

”Okay…” You looked out from the window and everything was dark. Only the street lights lit up the way. Sooner that you thought the carriage stopped.

”Your stop, my lady.” He said and opened the carriage door. He went out first and then helped you out. You thanked him and went to your gate.

”Will I see you again soon?” He asked as he stood on your opposite side.

”If you want to see me. It’s up to you.” You shrugged.

”Like tomorrow?”

”Sure, why not.” You smiled.

”Then I will see you then.” He grabbed your hand and kissed it. Het hen went back to his carriage and you opened your gate to get inside the front garden before you reahed your house.


End file.
